


Head Over Heels

by chaoticlogic



Series: Upside Down [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: You’ve had a wild ride meeting Sweet Pea, and getting targeted by a gang, but the fun is just beginning. Suddenly, there is a serial killer on the lose, troublesome Ghoules, Bulldogs and cops at every turn, not to mention the havoc your friends just love to drag you into. And did I mention your dad wants you to be a Serpent Queen? There is that too…And you just want to spend some time with your boyfriend, who also can’t stay out of trouble…What next?





	Head Over Heels

Chaos…

Madness…

Confusion…

You can feel your lungs burning as your run through the streets of the Southside. Tori, Dare and Wink are right behind you and as you skid to a stop you grip the bat in your hand. The cool wood feels right as you rest it over your shoulder. The leather of the Serpent jacket that adorns your shoulders, more like an armor than anything, keeps you from the bite of the wind. You can hear the Ghoulies behind you from one end of the alley and you can see the flash of red and blue lights from the other. You are trapped. 

“What are we going to do?! If the cops catch you they are going to arrest you!” whispers Tori from behind you. All of you are pressed with your back to the wall trying to figure out the best course of action. 

“We’re going to have to break through the Ghoulies… they are our best choice,” you say with finality. 

The distant sound of whoops and hollers can be heard and you steel yourself for the fight that is about to go down. 

“Are you ready?” you ask as you grip the bat tighter. 

“As we’ll ever be,” answers Wink from your other side. 

The four of you take off down the alley towards the Ghoulies, when you round the corner you raise the bat in the air and swing it down, knocking the first man to the ground. 

Readying yourself for the next one you vaguely wonder how you got yourself into this situation to begin with. 

No…

…You know how…

They hurt Sweet Pea.

3 Months Ago

Gazing into the glass of soda, that you didn’t even ask for, you watch as the bubbles make their way to the top of the glass before they burst. You can hear the sound of your father and Tall Boy ranting and raving at the younger members of the gang and you clench your fist in frustration. You all know you didn’t really do anything wrong and yet here you all are with arrests and records out while everyone just lays the blame on you. The sound of the a fist hitting the counter and Sweet Pea’s angry voice interrupts your thoughts and you glance over at your boyfriend to see him toe to toe with Tall Boy. 

“Sweet Pea’s right,” you hear your dad say, “they are just out to get us all, but that just means we have to be more diligent. Pea, you’re going to be in charge of the run next week, I want to test out your leadership skills. You did good tonight holding your own and upholding Serpent Honor.”

You turn your head fully at that to look at your father and his words ringing in your ear…

“I want you and Sweet Pea to take over the Serpents… Things are changing and I don’t trust Tall Boy as far as I can throw him.”

“Why don’t you just take over then?”

“Your old man has a lot on his plate… There is a rival gang in Greendale and Scottsdale that is giving us trouble. This was FP Jones’ territory, but with him in jail I’m afraid that things at home may get out of line. That’s where you and Sweet Pea come in, I need you two to take over to keep Jones’ kid at bay. He’s reckless and doesn’t understand how the Serpents work. You might be young and inexperienced, but with my guidance you’ll do just fine. Plus Sweet Pea is a Serpent through and through he’s going to be a great leader one day.”

You feel your shoulders tightening up at the memory and you know that you are going to have to talk to Sweet Pea about this. 

When the meeting is finally done you are so past exhausted that you can’t stand it and yet Sweet Pea is ready to go. 

“I can’t believe those assholes would pull shit like that!” you can hear one of the Serpents growl. 

“I can,” Sweet Pea as he walks up to you and drapes his jacket around your shoulders and despite the flames in his eyes there is a softness there. 

“You okay, Babydoll?” the questions is soft and you can tell he feels bad for dragging you out in the middle of the night. 

“Fine…” you grumble as you pull his jacket tighter around you. 

“Ready to go home, Princess?” your dad is on your otherside a moment later and you lazily roll your head towards him and shrug. 

“How’s Gumdrop, Pea?” your dad asks with a familiarity that you didn’t realize they have. 

“She’s good, Mama Fogarty is keeping an eye on her for me tonight so she wouldn’t be worried.”

“Well she is always welcome to stay with us whenever she needs to!” your dad offers without hesitation. 

“Thank you, Sir!” You can see Sweet Pea’s back ramrod straight as he answers. 

That’s why your dad likes him, he’s everything a good Serpent could ever be and he has the potential to be more. Is this what you want though? Is this the life you want? You have enough problems dealing with Sweet Pea’s gang life and here your dad wants you to become a part of it. You don’t know if you can even do it. The last few months have been a whirlwind of panic and terror and here you are trying to understand this world. Can you even do it? Can you become part of it?

“Whoa! Where did you go?” question’s Sweet Pea with that boyish grin he reserves only for you. 

“Just thinking… It’s been a long night…”

“Tell me about it…” he groans as he stretches his bones popping as he releases the tension from his stiff muscles. 

“You know…I have to bail you out of jail a lot,” you say with a soft laugh. 

“Twice!” he exclaims to the cool night as his arm comes down across your shoulders and he pulls you into him, “And that was the best decision you ever made, admit it!” 

You laugh softly as your arm wraps around his middle. 

“Yeah… it was…” 

He plants a kiss to the top of your head as you both reach the truck and you hop up into the passenger’s seat. Sweet Pea piles into the back of the truck along with the rest of the boys who had been arrested and you proceed to drop them off before you and your father head home. 

The next morning you can’t concentrate, between the events of last night and the other situations you’ve had to deal with your head is spinning. Gazing at the board you aren’t seeing anything, and you certainly don’t see the worried looks your boyfriend is sending you. After class ends Sweet Pea stops you in the hallway. 

“Babydoll… what’s wrong?” he asks getting straight to the point, “Is it the Ghoulies? Monty? Where are you today?”

You blink up at him, “I’m just thinking… a lot has happened lately…” you murmur with a pause. 

“Yeah… but you’ve dealt with a lot before…What’s different this time?”

“Well… I got arrested…framed for selling drugs… that still hasn’t gone away by the way. Monty has made me a target for the Ghoulies in some twisted revenge scheme. You got into a fight with a Northsider who owns a gun… Oh… Did I mention my dad wants me to be a Serpent?”

“Wait what? When did that happen?”

“Last night…He said he wants me to be a Serpent Queen and kind of implied you would be a Serpent King by my side…”

He goes quiet and you’ve never seen that look on Sweet Pea’s face. 

“Pea?”

“Absolutely not.”

“What?”

“You’re not joining the Serpents.”

“That’s not even what this conversation is about… however… that’s not really up to you. You can’t forbid me from joining them if I want to.”

He sighs in frustration, “Look I don’t want you getting hurt… I don’t want you more involved than you already are.”

You blink up at him, “Seriously? I’ve been involved my entire life. My dad is a leader of a division. He is in charge of multiple towns. I was trained to weild a gun at eight years old. Don’t presume my involvement with this life started with you, it’s been in the works for my entire life. With that being said: I don’t know that I want to join. I just said that dad wants me to.”

Sweet Pea rolls his shoulders and looks up at the ceiling before closing his eyes in thought. 

“Why does he want us to run the Serpents?”

“I don’t know… he kept mentioning a Jones…”

Sweet Pea curses under his breath and attempts to roll the tension from his shoulders. 

“Of course FP wants his kid to take over… He’s not a serpent though… Doesn’t want to have anything to do with us…”

“He doesn’t?”

“No! You know that… Jones is always avoiding us!”

“Wait… Jughead? You mean Jughead Jones is FP’s kid?” you ask in bewilderment finally putting two and two together. 

“You didn’t know?”

“You don’t ever talk to me about anything Serpent related Sweet Pea! How am I supposed to know that?!” You say in annoyance as the bell to your next class rings and you promptly ignore it. 

“I thought you knew! We talked about his dad going to jail!”

“Whatever… Look, the point is… there is a lot happening and I’m overwhelmed.”

“Maybe we need to get away for a few days? Go somewhere this weekend?”

“Do you really think my parents, or the cops that are still investigating my potential drug dealing charges, are going to be alright with that?”

“You need a break, plus it would be nice to take my girlfriend on an actual date…”

“Oh yeah… we haven’t done that yet… we got arrested…” you with a smirk.

You both pause for a moment before you both start laughing at the absurdity of your lives over the past few weeks. 

“We could go camping… come on it’ll be fun!”

“Bugs… Pea…Bugs…”

“What if there is a cabin?”

“Do you honestly think my parents are going to be okay with me going to a cabin with my boyfriend?”

“Well you said it yourself… your dad wants us to be King and Queen of the Serpents… and quite frankly we could use some bonding time…”

You may have been able to see right through the innocent look on his face, but the thought of getting away is very appealing, especially if it’s with Sweet Pea. 

“Sweets…” you say with a soft groan as you take a step towards him. Your arms circled his waist and you rest your head on his chest as his arms wrap around you. 

“It sounds great, but I don’t see how we could get away…”

“Leave that up to me Babydoll… This weekend we are going to the cabin.”

“Yeah… we should get away… it will be good for both of us…” you muse more to yourself as you pull away.

“Trust me… You need it. Just leave the details to me.”

He looks so determined you don’t have the heart to try to persuade him otherwise, not that you want to…

The exhaustion you feel at the nonsense that is your life weighs you down for the rest of the day. Sweet Pea attempts to pep you up, but with everything on your mind, you’re honestly just ready to go home. You don’t complain when Sweet Pea takes you back to his place and pulls you towards him. You feel yourself just sink into him and your eyes close. 

“You’re really stressed out about this aren’t you?” he asks with his arms wrapped securely around you. 

“Yeah… I don’t really know what to do about the mountain of situations.”

“It’ll get better…I’ll make sure it does.”

“Will it?” you asked softly, as your head spins with possibilities. 

“Of course… we’re going to get those charges dropped and I’m going to take care of the Ghoulies.”

“Sweets… you can’t take on an entire gang by yourself…”

“For you I can.”

“You’re so cheesy!” you laugh as you look up into his eyes. 

“I mean it though…I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

You don’t say anything, you just nod and rest you head back on his chest, your thoughts swimming with the possibility of what is to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought! I can't wait to hear what you think!


End file.
